iPC
by Wixelt
Summary: The iCarly gang agree to test a new gaming system which actually puts you in the game. But when it malfunctions, Carly is trapped in a peculiar place. (Cancelled Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

**iCarly Fan-Fiction: iPC**

**Chapter 1**

**Brooklynn School**

"Carly?" Sam exclaimed running towards Carly through the school corridors.

"What?" Carly replied, she hated it when Sam yelled that loudly, it drew everyone's attention to her and Sam alike,

not the kind of attention that iCarly drew, she didn't mind that.

"Freddie asked me if you were up for an edorsement deal for iCarly"

"I don't know Sam, you remember the trainers..."

"Yeah but this is completely different, it's some sort of system which allows you to go into an actual computer and play

games in it. It's so coo- I'm starting to sound like Freddie aren't I?"

"Yep, and by the way, tell Freddie I say yes to these guys endorsement offer"

"I already did"

"What" Carly yelled, great, now she was drawing attention.

"Well, I knew you would say yes so I just told him"

"Fine"

With that, Carly went to her next class. Sam just stood their until a teacher yelled at her.

**iCarly Studio, 1 Week Later**

"...and next on iCarly, a new way to play games." said Sam

"You see 1 week ago, Freddie recieved an E-mail from one of the Greatest gaming companys on the planet" Carly continued

"Virtual-Engines. They asked us if we'd like to test out their newest game engine, Reality-1. It actually allows you to be transported into the computer, and play a game first hand"

"You may have noticed that throughout this show, Carly has been wearing strange device around her wrist" exclaimed Sam, holding up Carly's Arm to show the Camera it.

"This is what will allow me to travel into the computer" Carly said nervously "I'm a little nervous, since I'm the first person they've tested it on in my age range,

but they claim that it's completely safe"

Sam picked up a headset and put it on. " Freddie and myself will be wearing these headsets, so we can communicate with Carly, otherwise we'd hear her, but not the other way around"

"And before you wonder, the machine connected to the computer is Reality-1" Carly said, gesturing to a machine with a laser ready to be fired at her.

"So are we ready?" Freddie asked

"Sure" Carly replied

"Ok then, activating laser" Freddie replied

Within seconds a laser shot at Carly and she dissolved into nothing.

"Switching to Computer-Cam" Freddie Announced

Any viewers watching iCarly would have seen a swift transition to a on computer view of Freddie's laptop, Sam and Freddie had to Walk over to it though

The screen showed a view of a 3-D arena, Carly matierialised in the middle, looking exactly the same as she had before.

-Ok, I'm in- Carly could be heard over the sound system in the Studio.

"Ok viewers, this is a Simulation to show all the Reality-1's abilities, which don't have any bugs in them." Freddie said.

Freddie tapped a number of buttons on the keyboard, and some sort of power-up appeared in front of Carly, "This is a power-up, it's one of the things that people who wish to make games for this engine can use to boost game play"

-So what do I do?-

"It's activated by physical contact"

Carly reached out and touched the power-up.

It flashed and Carly started to glow bright blue.

-Hey, it's tingley...- Carly managed before the blue light engulfed her.

+=Mega Armor equipped=+

The blue light faded, Carly's Clothing had been replaced with metallic, electronic armor.

-Hey this is pretty cool-

"Carly, it lasts until it breaks or unril the game is over" Freddie exclaimed "And by the way, you should have recieved a weapon when you started"

Carly picked up some sort of laser gun So what now

+=Weapon Contact Registered - Starting Wave 1=+

-Wait? What?-

In Front of Carly, 4 Robotic humnaoids matierialised, each was holding some sort of sphere in their hand.

"Carly, I think you have to fight them"

-Well, OK. But you do realise that they're gonna beat me silly and- One of the robots rammed into Carly, sending her flying into the far wall of the arena -Urggh. My Head...-

"Carly, you have have to get up and fight them" Sam yelled over the headset.

This had an effect on Carly, as she immediately shot bolt upright -Could I at least be given and easier enemy to begin with-

"This is the easiest one" Freddie exclaimed

-Well then, here goes nothing- Carly said, she ran towards the enemies and fired the laser gun.

Carly's aim was really bad, the projectile bounced off the wall and immediately hit her back in the chest, killing her.

"Carly!" Sam screamed over the headset, since she believed that Carly was really dead.

"Sam" Freddie explained "She's not really dead"

"Oh, yeah, I knew that" Sam suddenly calmed down, it was a trick that Tori chick's freind Cat had taught her, though Cat hadn't realised that since Sam had learnt by watching.

+=Reanimating Lost Player=+

The arena faded away and was replaced with a bunch of character options menus. Carly matierialised in the centre of them, once again wearing her normal clothes since the match had ended.

-Urggh- Carly was still recovering from being killed.

"Carly, this is the Character options menu, you can change your abilities, health, clothing, stuff like that"

-Ok-

Carly selected the Clothing menu, she scrolled through all the available outfits until she found a grey shirt, black shorts combo, with cool sunglasses.

She selected this, and almost immediately her original clothing morphed into what she had selected. -Hey that was pretty cool-

Next she went to the abilities menu, but found nothing that she liked, and the health menu contained bugs, so was off limits.

-Ok, I'm ready again-

"Ok, activating Arena" Freddie announced pressing the same buttons he had done to put Carly into the Game.

+=Reality-1 not responding=+

"Freddie what's happening" Sam cried

"I don't know" Frddie replied

-Umm, is something wrong guys?-

+=Reality-1 shutting down=+

"No, don't worry Carly everything's fine" Freddie replied

-Look, i'm starting to feel wierd, so could you get me o- Freddie laptop blue screened, then shut off.

"Carly!" Sam screamed into the headset.

After a couple of minutes, Freddie managed to get the laptop working again, but the circuits in the Reality-1 were fried.

Freddie opended up the desktop of his computer. -Freddie, you better have a good explanation for this!-

There, standing at the bottom of Freddie's desktop, was a very angry looking Carly.


	2. Chapter 2

**iCarly Fan-Fiction: iPC**

**Chapter 2**

**iCarly Studio**

"Oh, Dear." Freddie mumbled "Carly, I hate to break it to you but you appear to be trapped in the computer"

-Can't you just turn the Reality-1 on and zap me out?- Carly yelled.

"It broke" Sam murmured grumpily at Freddie.

-Virus C detected - releasing viral munchers-

From the top of the Screen several small blue orbs emerged

"Carly, if I were you, I'd Run, my anti-virus system thinks your a virus, and will kill you, for real!" Freddie yelled

-Can't you just turn it off!-

"I'm afraid once it locks on to a target, it won't stop until that target's gone. Try running into one of the folders" Freddie yelled

-How?-

"They should work the same way as the power ups" Freddie yelled "Ok viewers this is not a fake thing, Carly really is trapped in a computer, and is in danger of being killed"

he said, turning his attention back to the webshow "So we're going to have to finish early"

He watched as Carly made contact with the Webshow's folder, and disappeared.

**The Apartment**

After explaining what had happened to Carly to Spencer (Even though he wasn't listening), Freddie transferred the Webshow's file to Spencer's home computer, and rigged up the headsets to talk to Carly.

**Webshows Folder**

Carly became aware that the viral muncher's hadn't followed her, she also became aware that the Webshow Folder been transferred to another computer, most likely her home computer since it was the nearest one to the Studio.

-Whoa! -

Carly suddenly noticed her surroundings, it all looked like somewhere from that movie Tron to her. Surrounding her were all sorts of video files for the webshow, as well as the exit back to the desktop, which now

lead to the home computer.

"Carly, we put you onto your home PC and registered you as not being a virus, so you can come out now" The voice was distant and echoey, but she could tell it was Sam.

If she was going to be trapped in a computer for the rest of her life, she might as well take a look around first. Carly turned back and walked through the return link.

**The Apartment**

"There you are!" Freddie exclaimed, seeing Carly materialize on the desktop.

-Guys you have no idea how cool it is in there, it all looks like stuff from that movie, Tron. This is all so incredibly awesome. If I'm going to be stuck in here for the rest of my life, I might as well...-

"Guys, no-one should able to talk that quickly, I think she having an Internet fuelled adrenalin rush." Spencer exclaimed. As he said this Carly stopped talking abruptly, and collapsed on the bottom of the desktop.

She was clearly out of breath.

Once she'd got her breath back, Carly stood up.

-So, what do you think caused the machine to malfunction- she asked.

"I think it was Nevel!" Sam exclaimed.

"You can't blame everything on Nevel" Freddie retorted.

"Yes, I can actually"

-I don't think it was Nevel, if he wanted to kiss me, why would he trap me in a computer-

"Good Point" Spencer cut in "Now who wants some Spaghetti Tacos?" He had obviously not been listening when Freddie had told him that his little sister was trapped in a computer.

"Spencer, there's no time for spaghetti tacos!" Freddie exclaimed, gesturing towards the screen.

"What do you mean?" Spencer looked at the screen "Oh, right!"

Whilst Freddie explained to Spencer what had happened (again!), and Sam watched the look on Spencer's face become more and more confused looking, Carly was left on her own.

She had started feeling hungry when Spencer had mentioned Spaghetti Tacos, so had found some pictures of them, and started eating.

She soon realized this had been a bad idea. Even though it tasted like Spaghetti Tacos, it was filled with data. This data had gone to Carly's head, and was giving her a headache.

-Urghh, I don't feel so good-

Freddie had returned to the computer by this point and upon seeing the image with a hole in it, realized what Carly had done.

"Carly, I don't think that was a very good idea" Freddie spoke into the microphone.

-I guessed, I've got a splitting headache-

Carly staggered back and forth, before collapsing on the ground.

"Carly, don't black out!" Freddie paused "I've got an Idea"

Freddie quickly found a picture of a first-aid kit, hoping it would have the opposite effects.

Carly managed to look up to see the kit being dragged towards her, before she blacked out.

**This Chapter is shorter than the last one, since I've got fewer ideas for the immediate future of this story, since most of my ideas are for bits a bit later on.**


End file.
